El gato bajo la lluvia
by Mei Walker
Summary: Todo sucedió como sabía que lo haría, nada cambio, solo el hecho de que ahora sentía un peso extra sobre su pecho, era el dolor, porque nunca más estaría con él, porque su destino era morir y renacer para volverlo a ver... / Yullen/leve Laven.


**Songfic, simplemente no podia sacarme la canción de la cabezay merecía que la plasmara aqui , la oi en la radio, es bastante vieja ya y su autora fallecio ya. pero toda esa trsiteza, creo que senti que era yo la que la vivisa asi que decidí hacerla de nuestra pareja favorita.**

Bueno, no hay lemon, solo una leve mencion de de el, lo siento u.u

debería subir un capitulo de _**Pensando en ti**_, pero realmente me esta costando un poco, perdón, es que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero prometo seguirlo prontito.

**Advertencias:** sufrimiento psicológico.

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente -man pertenece a hoshino katsura.

**Rainting:** T

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>El gato bajo la lluvia<strong>

Cansado y ofuscado se dirigió hacia la cama, se quito la ropa empapada y se acostó al lado de su amante, pudo sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Todo sucedió como sabía que lo haría, nada cambio, solo el hecho de que ahora sentía un peso extra sobre su pecho, era el dolor, porque nunca más estaría con él, porque su destino era morir y renacer para volverlo a ver.

Gris, el día había estado así desde la mañana, no sabía bien porque pero lo primero que hizo apenas se levanto fue acercarse a ver el clima, tan solo sintió la necesidad, quizá ese fue un augurio de lo que vendría. Se calzo y dio un beso al cuerpo durmiente que yacía sobre su cama, lo vería cuando regresara del trabajo, siempre sucedía así, pero a veces le extrañaba, y a veces sentía que no volvería a ver aquel cabello anaranjado, no como antes.

Esa era una relación realmente armónica, le agradaba mucho la presencia del mayor a su lado, le quería y quizás le amaba, no era algo seguro, pero eso que sentía se acercaba mucho al amor. Al menos sabía que no permanecía a su lado solo por costumbre, lo cual era bueno. Cuando se permanece al lado de alguien solo por costumbre significa que se acabo el amor que alguna vez existió, que esa cosa que te deslumbró de aquella persona ya no estaba, que aquellos omentos se murieron junto con aquella felicidad que antes te caracterizo.

Lo sabia tan bien como sabia que aquella tarde iba a llover, lo sabía porque él lo había vivido, la gente puede contarte las cosas, y entonces uno puede hacerse una idea de lo que a uno le hablan, uno puede hacer una imagen mental, una película, una representación, uno puede sentir empatía, uno puede meterse en el papel y jugar a ser aquella persona, por que las cosas son impersonales. Pero cuando lo has vivido ya no es lo mismo, todo aquel dolor ya no es una proyección mental, es una cicatriz que tienes en el corazón.

Eso mismo le había ocurrido a él, había tenido una mala experiencia, una que le había dolido demasiado, era su primer amor, era comprensible. Gracias al tiempo, ahora todo estaba bien, había encontrado a la persona indicada, había encontrado al amor, porque nunca se dio por vencido, Siempre habrá gente que te lastime, así que sigue confiando y sé más cuidadoso en quien confías dos veces.

Salió bastante apurado, tenía muchos papeles por revisar esa tarde, y no podía quitarse esa sensación de que debió haberse quedado en casa, quizás se retiraría antes, por alguna razón quería estar con Lavi más que nunca, si se hubiera quedado como el ojiverde le había pedido la noche anterior en lugar de hacer aquellas horas extras quizás las cosas no hubieran sucedido como lo hicieron.

La noche anterior el pelirrojo y el habían hecho el amor y entre jadeos y caricias le había pedido que no fuera a trabajar al día siguiente, le había dicho que no sabía porque pero solo quería quedarse a mirar películas. Pero el era una persona responsable y jamás faltaba a su palabra, había prometido a Komui que haría aquello para darle una mano y no tenía planeado faltar a su promesa, además era algo minúsculo y que solo le llevaría una hora como mucho.

Así que ignoro sus peticiones de su pareja y ahora se encontraba en la oficina clasificando papeles, el lugar estaba desierto y lo único que se escuchaba con claridad era el sonido de los rayos que anunciaban una tormenta. Cada tanto la oficina se iluminaba por el refucilo de algún que otro relámpago, para lo único que servía aquello era para hacer que se apresurar en terminar.

Trabajaba en una empresa de seguridad y tenía que ordenar los registros de entrada y salida de los empleados del lugar, le gustaba su trabajo, era bastante sencillo y rutinario, pero él se consideraba alguien simple así que eso no le molestaba. Había logrado ascender hasta un puesto muy alto, su jefe lo consideraba una de las personas más responsables y capaces del lugar, lo cual lo hacía sentir incentivado.

Cuando conoció a Lavi el era tan solo un empleado mas, uno de aquellos a los que ahora el controlaba su entrada a horario. El se consideraba la prueba fehaciente de que en la vida todo es posible con un poco de esfuerzo, ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de la dicha que sus esfuerzos le habían dado, realmente se consideraba feliz.

El ojiverde siempre había gustado de él, pero a él jamás se le había pasado por la mete mirarlo de ese modo. De alguna u otra forma el destino hizo que las cosas cambiasen drásticamente, y cinco años después se estaban besuqueando bajo un olmo. pues verán, su corazón había sido herido y Lavi estaba ahí para sanarlo.

Revisó los papeles por última vez chequeando que no tuviera errores, tomo su saco y se dirigió a la salida de lugar, un momento antes de que cruzara el umbral de la entrada había comenzando a llover con fuerza. Podía haber esperado a que el aguacero menguara, pero eso retrasaría su llegada a casa, así que abrió su paraguas y su cuerpo se abalanzo hacia la calle.

Comenzó a caminar con prisa, quería llegar rápido para alcanzar a su autobús que doblaba la esquina, pero su paraguas se vio arrancado de sus manos gracias a una fuerte ráfaga de viento, se estaba empapando, así que corrió hacia un Boulevard que estaba a solo unos metros.

Había un árbol bajo el cual el suelo se encontraba seco, por lo cual supuso que las hojas eran lo suficientemente espesas como para que la lluvia no las atravesara, así que se dirigió hacia el lugar y se apoyó en el tronco de aquel árbol observando desde el lugar la lluvia caer torrencialmente.

_**Amor, tranquilo no te voy a molestar**__**  
><strong>__**mi suerte estaba echada ya lo sé.**__**  
><strong>__**Y sé que hay un torrente**__**  
><strong>___

_**dando vueltas por tu mente**_

De pronto pudo ver a un hombre aproximarse hacia el lugar corriendo desde la otra vereda, se estaba cubriendo con un gran saco color negro por lo cual no podía verle el rostro. El hombre paró en aquella especie de refugio y se quito aquel saco dejando ver su rostro. Las piernas se le aflojaron. Sin embargo el hombre miraba hacia el otro lado de la calle sin prestarle atención.

—lluvia de mierd…— iba a terminar la frase pero aquel hombre se percato de quien tenía a su lado y palideció.

Pudo ver claramente como la vista se le ennegreció, y algunas palabras quisieron salir de sus labios sin éxito, podía ver como Kanda se esforzaba en decir algo apropiado, pero nada parecía cruzársele por la mente, solo tenía un torbellino que lo mareaba. Aquel extraño que había cruzado la calle en busca de refugio era el mismo que hacía dos años le había roto el corazón. Se veía tan bien, tan apuesto como siempre, vestido de forma impecable, de traje, solo que su saco ahora estaba empapado en una de sus manos.

De pronto todas esa emociones, el dolor, el amor, la traición, la felicidad, todas resurgieron como el fénix y le golpearon haciendo que casi se callera en el lugar por que las piernas no soportaban su peso.

—No sabía que eras tú—

—Yo tampoco te reconocí, no sabía que estabas en la ciudad—

—si... Vine a ver a un amigo que vive a unas manzanas, pero me dijeron que se mudo con su pareja así que me iré sin más—

—No era necesario que me contaras toda la historia—

—Lo sé— dijo mirando hacia la calle.

Lo único que se oía ahora era el sonido de la lluvia impactando contra el asfalto caliente y el de algunos vehículos circular por el lugar, ninguno iba a decir nada, la situación era extremadamente incomoda, pero detrás de todo eso se encontraba el hecho de que sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras que el pasado vino a su mente en un flash.

—me han dicho que te has casado…—

—Hace dos años—

Kanda hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos, pudo ver algo parecido a la angustia, nunca había tenido esa mirada para él, nunca jamás, ni siquiera el día que lo abandonó para irse con otra. Ahora que lo pensaba bien ese era el mismo lugar en el que lo había visto besándose con ella. Traición, la recordaba bien, es difícil explicar la sensación que tuvo al ver al hombre que amaba con otra persona.

El pelinegro se le acerco lentamente, el se quedo inmóvil, no quería que lo tocara, se moriría si lo tocaba, porque esos sentimientos no lo dejaban en paz, y aunque ahora tenía a alguien más el había sido su amor primero, antes que nadie, el lo había marcado para siempre, lo había herido de una forma en la cual el veneno seguía en el fondo de la herida pudriéndolo por dentro. Lavi estaba encargándose de extraer aquel veneno, pero si otra vez lo picaba…

Puso una mano en medio de ambos, y miro hacia un costado con indiferencia, ese rato se volvió eterno, quería que la maldita lluvia parase, no soportaba tener que compartir el mismo espacio con el otro, ya no, ya no era lo mismo y ambos lo sabían. Sintió una gota de lluvia caer sobre su plateado cabello, al parecer esas hojas del árbol no aguantarían mucho.

_**Amor, lo nuestro solo fue casualidad**__**  
><strong>__**la misma hora, el mismo Boulevard**__**  
><strong>__**no temas, no hay cuidado**__**  
><strong>__**no te culpo del pasado.**_

Ambos estaba muy cerca, realmente quería alejarse de él, pero aquella calidez le recordaba a tantas cosas… el perfume que usaba era el mismo, nunca supo qué clase de colonia usaba, pero sabía que le fascinaba, su memoria olfativa comenzaba a recordarle cuanto había amado a ese hombre._  
><em>

—creo que debería irme—

—te vas a empapar—

—Me hubiera empapado de todas formas, mejor...֫ — iba a terminar la frase, pero el mayor corrió la mano que se interponía entre ambos y lo rodeo con sus brazos, sus ojos se le salieron de orbita y aunque quería alejarlo su cuerpo no le respondió. Solo se quedo inmóvil, no le respondió, no podía hacerlo ¿Qué le diría? Ni siquiera entendía con certeza a que venía aquel abrazo.

Quizás no le había sido suficiente, quizás todo era una mentira y en realidad solo venia para terminar de arruinar su vida, ahora que había conseguido superar el pasado el volvía para herirlo nuevamente, entonces rio por lo bajo, estaba siendo ridículo.

El mayor lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiera que aquello terminara, no entendía, realmente no lo hacía, había sido él quien lo alejó de su vida, quien le había dicho que no quería verlo más, ¿entonces se sentía culpable?

—Ya te he perdonado hace mucho tiempo—

—no te he pedido que lo hagas—

—pero entonces hubiera vivido lleno de rencor y tristeza, ¿eso es lo que querías?—

—yo quería… no importa—

Allen se alejo del pelinegro, ahora la lluvia los estaba emojando a ambos, así que salieron de la sombra de aquel árbol y se dirigieron hacia algún otro lugar cubierto, estaban corriendo prácticamente, el mayor lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió hacia un café que estaba doblando la esquina, no pudo negarse, lo tomo por sorpresa.

Era un lugar acogedor, con una linda decoración en tonos pasteles, sillones bastante elegantes por doquier, cuadros con imágenes de postres y otros con paisajes, el aroma a café se podía sentir a penas se cruzaba la puerta. Se acomodaron en una mesa que se encontraba pegada a la vidriera del lugar e inmediatamente una camarera se acerco para tomar su orden.

—un Café doble, un té y una porción de _lemon pie_ —

—Enseguida estará listo señor— dijo la camarera con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

— ¿tú que sabes si yo quiero eso?—

—Tú siempre quieres eso, Moyashi—

El mayor tenía razón, siempre que salían el pedía eso, por eso Kanda lo recordaba, le daba rabia que el mayor no hubiera tenido en cuenta el hecho de que podría haber cambiado, detestaba ser tan predecible, pero no podía evitarlo, el siempre había sido una persona transparente.

Trataba una lógica a la situación pero no lo lograría fácilmente, estaba en un café sentado con la última persona que pensó que estaría ese día, después de tanto tiempo, no tenían nada de lo cual hablar, no era como si le interesara que fue de él, le gustaba pensar que era solo una parte del pasado, que estaba feliz junto a su esposa, porque si lo había dejado por alguien tenía que ser por su verdadero amor.

_**Ya lo ves, la vida es así**__**  
><strong>__**tú te vas y yo me quedo aquí**__**  
><strong>__**lloverá y ya no seré tuyo**__**  
><strong>__**seré el gato bajo la lluvia**__**  
><strong>__**y maullaré por ti.**__**  
><strong>_

—Debería irme sabes, debo llegar a casa...—

— ¿hay alguien aperándote?—

— ¿importa?—

—No realmente, solo quería..— no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mesera que anteriormente había tomado su orden se acerco con lo anteriormente encargado.

Ninguno dijo nada, el no pensaba pedirle que continuara la frase, realmente no quería saber, tenía una rara sensación en el estomago, nostalgia y algo más. Su porción se veía apetitosa, pero en ese instante su apetito naturalmente voraz brillaba por su ausencia. Su cabeza le decía algo pero su corazón le decía otra cosa. ¿Su corazón? No sabía bien que tenía que ver su corazón en todo eso.

Lo más lógico hubiera sido simular una falsa alegría de haberlo encontrado, hacer de cuenta que nada hubiera sucedido, esa era una reacción natural, la reacción de alguien que ya había superado aquel episodio, y no era que él no lo había hecho, pero simplemente las cosas no habían terminado tan bien como para decir que habían terminado de una forma amistosa, la herida sangra dos veces al producirse y al recordar.

Y nunca… nunca entendió bien que era lo que había estado mal, nunca le dijo el porqué, tan solo dijo "adiós" y cruzo la puerta de su departamento. Y lo dejo así, con aquella sensación en el pecho de que su vida estaba acabada, no podía imaginar una ida sin él, ni quería hacerlo, sin el todo le daba lo mismo, estaba vacío.

Jamás, nunca, supo cómo podía alguien ser así de malvado como para matar en vida a otra persona, y a medida que iba recordando y lo observaba ahora frente suyo bebiendo su café de a sorbos lentos observando la lluvia menguar por la vidriera aquella, una sensación de reproche, de reclamo, una duda, e inclusive ira y despecho se apoderaba de él.

—Eres un hijo de puta—

Kanda, salió de sus pensamientos y solo sonrió sorprendido ¿ahora sonreía? Si que había cambiado, de todos modos no lo culpaba, no habían cruzado palabra desde que se sentaron allí, ni siquiera tenía sentido el hecho de estar ahí sentado, estar solo y estar con él era lo mismo, solo que la soledad es mejor que la mala compañía.

—creí que no ibas a decirme nada durante todo el rato que estuviéramos aquí—

—Sabes que este lugar es el último en el que deseo estar—

—Lo sé, pero hoy la suerte no nos ha acompañado a ninguno de los dos—

—Lo supe desde el momento en que me levante—

— ¿cómo has estado?—

—Bastante bien—

—Yo también lo he estado—

—me alegro…—

—Lo siento—

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?—

—Yo siempre te ame, de verdad lo hice, solo… solo quiero que sepas que siempre lo hice—

_**Amor, lo sé, no digas nada de verdad**__**  
><strong>__**si ves alguna lágrima, perdón**__**  
><strong>__**ya sé que no has querido**__**  
><strong>__**hacer llorar a un gato herido**__**  
><strong>_

Se le formo Un nudo en la garganta, y la vista se le nublo, el pecho le dolía como si fuera víctima de un infarto, no pudo evitarlo, no pudo, las lagrimas corrieron solas por sus mejillas y un sollozo hizo que tuviera que voltear la cara, y cubrirse con las manos, se sentía humillado, no debía hacer eso, jamás, pero sus sentimientos lo dominaban, entonces si lo había amado, era eso, era eso lo que había esperado tanto tiempo oír, y se lo decía ahora, ahora que su vida había sido recompuesta.

Kanda tenía una mirada apagada, no dijo nada, no se acerco hacia él, no trato de consolarlo, y tampoco le dijo marica por llorar como hubiera hecho hacia dos años, solo le tendió un pañuelo y pidió la cuenta, al parecer el mayor se había dado cuenta del mal que había causado, un poco tarde.

Le había dicho que era un hijo de puta por hacerle pasar ese momento incomodo, pero ahora quería decírselo por arruinar su vida, por no dejarlo superar aquello, ¿por complicar las cosas?, ¿porque no pudo decírselo dos años atrás? ¿Porque lo lastimaba de aquella forma? ¿Por qué volvía para cagarle la vida otra vez? ¿Por qué se lastimaba a sí mismo? Llegó a la conclusión Era un marica masoquista, que no había sido capaz de superar el hecho de que lo dejaran, de haber entregado todo sin haber recibido nada a cambio.

Se suponía que el amor era eso, dar todo sin esperar nada a cambio, o al menos de eso se había convencido durante toda su relación con Kanda, porque nunca había recibido nada a cambio. Trataba de decirse así mismo que los momentos buenos que vivían eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar los malos, pero en el fondo sabia que una relación no soportaría colgada solo de buenos momentos.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer paulatinamente aunque aquella pesadez siguiera dentro de él.

La lluvia cesó, era momentáneo, lo sabía, el cielo seguía completamente nublado, y podía escuchar los truenos, pero ese era el momento perfecto para irse de ese lugar, irse y no volver nunca más, tenía la esperanza de que cuando cruzara aquella puerta el dolor se quedaría justo allí, en ese lugar.

La camarera se acercó y Kanda le abonó por lo consumido, ni siquiera intento decirle que el pagaría, simplemente no tenia humor de hacerlo, sabía que discutirían, como en los viejos tiempos. El mayor sacó un celular y encargó un taxi, le ordeno que parase en aquel lugar y esperara a que el llegara. Se levantaron simultáneamente de sus lugares y salieron de allí con auras lúgubres. Caminaron hacia aquel boulevard nuevamente sin decir nada.

—No quiero que pienses que esto lo hago por egoísmo—

— ¿acaso no es así?—

—no, solo necesitaba de esto—

—Pues yo no, yo no necesitaba toda esta mierda—

El mayor se freno de golpe, desde el lugar podían observar un taxi esperar donde el pelinegro había indicado que lo hiciera, evidentemente era hora de decir adiós y que aquel trago amargo pasara de una vez por todas.

_**Amor, si alguna vez nos vemos por ahí**__**  
><strong>__**invítame un café y hazme el amor**__**  
><strong>__**y si ya no vuelvo a verte**__**  
><strong>__**ojala que tengas suerte**__**  
><strong>_

—Será la última vez que me veas, lo prometo—

—ahora ya no me importa—

Porque realmente ahora no le interesaba, podía perderse, podía irse, podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra que el daño ya estaba hecho. Así le pidiera perdón dos millones de veces no alcanzaría para tapar aquel agujero negro que había generado en el

¿Y todavía se atrevía a volver? Era un cara rota, estaba seguro de que Kanda sabía que si iba por esos lugares se lo cruzaría, quizás no fuera ese día pero algún otro la haría, lo cual quería decir que en parte aquella disculpa fue premeditada.

El mayor se acerco para despedirse, supuso que siendo como era le estrecharía la mano o quizás, y solo quizás le revolviera los cabellos como alguna vez habría hecho.

Pero en lugar de eso, le tomo con fuerza de la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que sus labios se encontraron en un beso, debió haberlo apartado y pegarle un puñetazo directo a la barbilla, pero en lugar de eso se aferro con fuerza a su espalda y hizo de aquel beso algo profundo, el mayor tomo el mando como solía hacerlo, y sus lenguas se rozaban con pasión como en los viejos tiempos. Mil sensaciones lo atravesaron como una espada, y sintió que iba a derretirse en ese preciso instante.

Las manos del mayor habían descendido hasta su trasero y ahora lo acariciaba con insistencia, como deseando algo más de él, algo que no era un simple beso. Estaba seguro, porque el mismo lo deseaba, anhelaba que aquellas diferencias y que el pasado no existiese, deseaba estar en un mundo diferente en el cual solo estuvieran él y aquél idiota, pero aquello no era posible. Las cosas habían sucedido de aquel modo, y a medida que el tiempo de aquel beso transcurría se percato de que aquello era una despedida, esas que son para siempre.

Lo cual estaba bien, ellos dos nunca habían tenido una, el mayor se fue como si nada, sin dar explicaciones, y para el eso no era una despedida, quizás era por eso mismo que nunca lo había podido superar, por eso mismo no podía amar a Lavi por completo, porque nunca se había despedido de su anterior amor.

Ahora que sabia esto, tenia la fe de que su vida podría estar completa de una vez por todas, que eso ya era el pasado, uno que dolía, pero que ya no sería parte de él, así que se separo del más alto quedando muy cerca de su rostro, solo sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro, quería quedarse así por un rato mas, pero la bocina del taxi que Kanda había encargado rompió con el momento.

—Súbete conmigo y vamos a un hotel—

—No, quizás la próxima— dijo sonriendo con melancolía.

—la próxima—

Ambos sabían que no habría próxima vez, pero le gustaba la idea de que quizás algún día podrían encontrarse y tener sexo sin remordimientos ni culpas, el sexo que tenían ellos dos era genial, quizás fuera poco gentil, pero eso lo hacía mejor para él, porque a los masoquistas les gusta esa clase de relaciones. Sonrió y observo al pelinegro subirse en aquel taxi.

_**Ya lo ves, la vida es así**__**  
><strong>__**tú te vas y yo me quedo aquí**__**  
><strong>__**lloverá y ya no seré tuyo**__**  
><strong>__**seré el gato bajo la lluvia**__**  
><strong>__**y maullaré por ti**_

Y a medida que aquel taxi se alejaba vio como todos los recueros se iban con el dejándolo vacío. El taxi desapareció de su vista y el comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sabía que Lavi lo estaba esperando hacía rato, lo besaría como siempre lo hacía al volver del trabajo y el mayor le prepararía una taza de café caliente.

Un refucilo ilumino todo el cielo y el agua comenzó a caer nuevamente, dejándolo bajo aquella fría lluvia, como un gato sin techo en el cual refugiarse, siguió caminando y a medida que sus pies avanzaban sus lágrimas se deslizaban perdiéndose en sus labios, creyó que ya podría ser feliz pero…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es un poco triste (o al menos eso sentí yo cuando lo escribí) a veces la gente se aleja de uno sin decir el porque, pero eso no significa que no nos sigan amando.<strong>

**si ha sido de su agrado siéntanse libres de dejar algún review que seguramente me hará feliz, a menos que diga algo de que soy una hija de $"&# xD**

**saludos y que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

_**Meiko!**_


End file.
